infinity train book of broken love (English Version)
by noroxia
Summary: This is my first fic in English, I hope you understand, since this is not my mother tongue, but I still want to share my stories with more people, the main character are: #Tulip, #Jesse and #Lake, i hope you enjoy and dont forget your comments and sugestion.


(Knowing each other)

-... My head..., where, where I am? - she wondered as she opened her eyes, slowly began to look around her eyes that adapted to the amount of light; it was said:

-This scene sounds familiar to me, it will be that...-

She fell on the notice that she had returned to the train

"It's the train?," but that's impossible, how the hell was I came back, I had already arranged my affairs here!- he said desperately, he looked at his hand and had only one number, the "one"

-I have a "one", but why?, having Tulip breathes, thinks it might have happened to come back here?-

She kept thinking and as much as she turned the matter around she could not find the answer within herself; suddenly and without warning the car door opens and sees someone else coming in, a boy in the distance is approaching him, she when she sees him first is frightened, but sees that he is someone of almost the same age so he loses his fear and comes to ask him to see if that other person might give you some clue where he was.

-hello!- salute salute by raising her hand, -are you a passenger of this train?, ah, sorry, my name is Tulip by the way- she says

The boy stares at her, his face sounded to him, became familiar, after seeing his face for a while he realized that she was the girl of the reflection, Lake, but for some reason he did not mean that, he preferred to remain silent; then he replies:

-hello, yes I am a passenger, it is strange because I was already here on the infinite train some time ago and I do not know how the hell I came back...-

-You also woke up out of nowhere here?,- asks him something intrigued to what he answers

-yes, I woke up here, but I don't know why, I solved my affairs, supposedly I shouldn't have come back and also look - shows her hand and you see the number "one", she surprised says:

-look how strange I also have that same number - shows your hand

-how weird- he replies and then adds - by the way, my name is Jesse, nice to meet you Tulip-

She keeps looking at it and thinks:

-how kind this guy is...-

Then she tells him

-well, as you know it's always better to do the adventure accompanied, never alone-

"yes, it's true, if you want I can accompany you, and so, it would be easier to start the journey, I don't know if in your first adventure you had any companions? " he asks

-yes, I had one, well it's actually two, a robotic machine in the form of a bipolar ball that was called One-One; one part is optimistic and the other is good, pessimistic and I was accompanied by a puppy that speaks very tenderly of Corgi breed called Atticus, that dog was the king of his wagon

-mmm..., interesting, I think I've seen that ball you mentioned when I left here- he replies

"And you, did you have an escort?" she asks

-the truth yes, it was a deer that was called, well I named it Alan Dracula and...-

The girl heard that and then let out a laugh, even squeezing her stomach with her hands laughing at her when she heard the name, he looked at her and said:

-what's so funny about it?

-hahahaha, Sorry, is that no one can give a name like that to an animal hahahaha- he said as he dried the tears from his eyes by laughing

-you're done?-

-... yes, I'm done...- he replied as he stood up to laughter

-Well, let's get going, I don't think it's going to do much good to stay here-

"You're right, let's get going- he replies

the two set off by opening the first carriage and thus starting their adventure together.

(The Old West)

-where am I?- opens his eyes and rises from a leap, like scared, looking around falls into the account that he is on the train

-WHAAAT?, as the hell Fell again on the damn train or it will be that..., I don't think I'm being chased, I think...-

Worried she gets up and on her clothes was a message written on paper, she said:

"You're back on the train, you don't have to know how or why, you just have to be clear that you have to get around five wagons, take it as a test, if you complete them you will have your freedom and you will never come back here"

Lake after reading that got up, his adventure began in an old west-themed wagon in the middle of a dusty plain and became filthy full of dirt.

In the distance she sees a village without people apparently and she starts screaming to see if there was anyone, but when she did not see an answer she hears in the middle of the nothing pianola music and when she looked where the music came from she sees a canteen. As they enter everything is silenced and the inhabitants look at it, everyone wears "western" clothes, suddenly a cowboy gets up from his table and approaches to the girl, with her sweaty face and an expression of few friends, a white beard and her belt with a revolver adorned her waist , every step she took with her hard leather boots along with her spurs echoed throughout the wooden room, everything was silent as everyone looked, Lake got serious and a little nervous, yet she was determined to face the guy, when he approached the staring mu and seriously and fixed to his eyes

-... she said to what the cowboy tells him in a rapeand, dry voice

-... nothing, I just want to know...- he replies

The tension could be seen in the environment

-why don't you bring your hat, outside there's a sun that kills even the Guajolotes-

by saying that people started screaming and laughing with joy and the music of the pianola started to sound again

-have a little girl- gives her a cowboy hat and buys you a drink at the bar

-bartender, two please!-

-but I don't drink, sir-

-ah don't worry girl is not whiskey, it's milk, hahahahaha - and she let out a loud, loud laugh

The girl drank her glass of milk and shared with the "customers" of that bar, then asked about the exit to leave the car and the cowboy said:

-you want to go out?, there are only two ways, one is in a duel of guns that takes place every day at noon or the other is to beat the pig Willy, in a contest of spit, the one who goes the furthest wins, you decide-

The girl didn't want a duel, she didn't want to kill another passenger, so she didn't hesitate anymore and asked for the spit contest

"I choose the spits," he says in a serious tone, and the cowboy screams at full throttle always with his raspt voice

-Call THE CLOSE WILLYYY! - people start cheering when they come in, Lake thought he was a big or fat guy, but he got a surprise to see that he was a skinny guy, wearing a cowboy hat too big for his head and with his boots that were noticeable that were big for his feet.

-competitors, stop here, the rules are simple, the one who spits the furthest wins, it is so simple, the passenger has three attempts, while the willy pig only one-

Willy stood with his feet apart, his eyes seemed to get lost on the horizon, people were silent again, watching the master do his job, suddenly and after a while Willy starts to contort by throwing his back back and began to gather a hook he made are he was very strong and after a while spat hard forward he reached fifty centimetres away.

"Very well, now it's Laaaake's turn!" people applauded and then silencereigned

The girl prepared herself, but she had never done anything like this, first try nothing only came out of saliva and no more than twenty centimetres, the second attempt too, people started looking at her weird and some booed her and she when she noticed that. came up with an idea, he said:

-can I order something for the throat?-

-of course, why not, but you only have one try left-

"No problem, give me the strongest whiskey you have!" she says determinedly

The bartender was surprised, but still served her a shot, she took it and after a while when the effect came she gathered a lot of saliva and snot from his nose and as the throat burned he pulled it hard.

-mmm, it reached fifty-one centimeters..., it's good for me, the winner is Laaake- the referee all rejoiced and revealed the door that was hidden behind the pianola opened the door and Lake was going to return the shade But...

-no, keep it as a souvenir, good luck-

Lake got out of that car and the whiskey started to take effect, started getting drunk and got into the next car falling to the drunk engulfed ground it was actually the first time she had drunk anything with alcohol so she threw it on the floor.

(Bridge and stormy wind)

The wagon of the narrow bridge, that awaited Jesse and Tulip all there was was a long but narrow bridge, made of ropes and wooden boards, just on the other side of the bridge was waiting for the exit door

-Well, let's start walking - says Tulip

-yes, the ladies first...- he responds to what she blushes

They began to walk, under the bridge there was an immense abyss, hardly if one could see the bottom; they didn't talk they were like immersed in their thoughts, when suddenly a wind that started as something soft was gradually to grow by moving violently to the bridge and were already too advanced to return

"Jesse, the wind is too strong, what can we do?" the girl said somewhat nervously

-... mmm, I don't know..., I think we can't go back we're in the middle of the bridge, besides look, it's coming down the sun?, it's getting dark, the better let's take the step- said

The boys continued, to the surprise of the two the bridge became smaller and for more the wind was blowing harder, there was so much the murmuring violence that the girl lost her balance and almost fell, but Jesse grabbed her by the waist and she told her :

-Don't let me go, please! -

He answered nothing, only tried to hold her tight, when the wind was at its peak and they almost embraced with the bridge moving a lot by the wind, closed their eyes and waited for the worst, when out of nowhere and very surprisingly they calmed everything down, they both noticed this change and slowly opened their eyes and looked at each other's faces immediately let go of themselves, both of which he says:

-forgive me for hugging you without your permission..., but I didn't want you to fall to the bottom of this abyss-

"Don't worry...- she replies shy then says -well we'd better go ahead with almost nothing left to get to the exit, by the way, your number went down?, mine at least hasn't gone down-

The boy looks at his hand and responds:

-no, nothing has been lowered yet-

Already arriving on the other side of the bridge they open the door and she thanks him for not dropping it into the void.

(hunting)

Lake, woke up from his little drunkenness with a little headache, but really well next to her was a hunting rifle, some binoculars and a note that read:

"the exit of the car is simple, you only have to hunt at the door with the rifle, once you shoot the door automatically will open, but it is not all honey on flakes, first the door is not red, it is camouflaged and its size is reduced to hide and also moves by among the forest foliage, luck"

Lake took the rifle and realized that the forest was very thick, many trees and shrubs

"I think I'll have a little hard time doing the hunt," he thought

The girl set off, walking among the trees, silently looking through the undergrowth, but nothing, did not look at the door

"This is already desperating me...- I thought

-think..., I know, maybe if I can't see it, I can hear it, there's not much bulla - so he settled behind some trees and started to pay attention to all the sounds of the forest

Birds, the wind blowing gently swaying the leaves of the trees, water running from a small stream, but nothing from the other world, was so much that he waited that she fell asleep by the relaxing atmosphere, after a few hours, she wakes up confused and says:

-rays, I fell asleep..., I will have to do this technique again-

She walked again through the trees, shrubs and small paths always putting her ear attentive, but nothing, spent several days being like this, she was fearing she would never get out of there, she got something sad not only because she would not get out of there, but also no you'd see your beloved jesse again

"I don't want to lose him, let alone because I'm back on this damn train...- I thought sadly as I was sitting leaning against a tree; in a small clearing suddenly she heard an almost imperceptible sound, she listened, took her binoculars and began to look inch by inch through that clearing and saw very hidden a sort of tiny door corner

-... I've got you...- said quietly

With the rifle she pointed at the door without making the slightest noise so as not to scare, but before she could pull the trigger rang a shot that was not her and that frightened the door

"Hell, there's another passenger who's in the same situation as me," she thought

In the distance he saw that a subject ran like devilishly up to the door

-I'll do the same-

She started running too, Lake watching from time to time by her binoculars saw him approaching the door and the other guy too, there came a time when they both arrived and the two pointed at the same time and causing the door to open. Now that wasn't the problem, the problem now was that they both wanted to go out and could only get one

-which of us pulled the trigger? - desperately asks the other passenger

"I don't know, but I want to get out," she said, and she began to approach the exit, but the guy in his helplessness pointed the rifle at her and said:

-Get away from the door, I'll go out, I've got a bullet left, and I won't hesitate to use it with you-

Lake put her hands up, put down her gun, but he was still approaching step by step to the passenger

"I warn you, stay away from me and the door!" he yelled at him as he continued to aim at her

She kept coming. The guy pulled the trigger by shooting her, Lake threw himself to the ground as if he had hurt her and he came over to make sure she was dead, but by doing so she took advantage of it to throw dirt in his eyes, and punchhim him in the face leaving him unconscious and on the ground.

"That I was troubled by the guy," he said

before she left him she left her binoculars and the bullets left for the subject he could keep hunting and so he got out of that car, as he was already outside she checked her body and saw that the bullet hit in the abdomen in the lower part , but because it was made of metal it didn't do much harm

-mmm..., it's not that bad- then he added sighing - well, let's continue.

(Flowers)

The boys moved into a car that was full of flowers, tulips, sunflowers, hydrangeas, carnations, etc...

"Look at Jesse, it's full of flowers, how cute it all looks"-says excited and amazed

The girl looked at all the plants, colors and smells that fired the flowers as a whole

-yes, it's all very nice, look there are butterflies and bees, it's like a Dutch postcard-

The car looked great and despite everything, the boys decided to stay a couple of hours to walk around and enjoy all the panorama that the show offered, while they did that they set out to talk

-hey and tell me, you have a boyfriend?, not that I want to intrude on your life...- asks the boy a little nervous

-mmm, not for now, you know I had a boyfriend I met at the programming camp-

-ah yes? And what happened - he replicates

-well, at first I thought he was kind, chivalrous and kind to me and even to my parents because I took him home a couple of times, but after a while, he showed his claws-

-what do you mean by the "claws" and programming?, what kind of programming?- asks very interested him

"It turned out that he had, well, another girl, he cheated on me, broke my heart in a thousand places, it turns out he was also dating the popular girl from the camp...-" he said with a rather sad voice and with a tearful eyes

-... oh, I'm sorry that happened to you, " he replies, after a silence from both she asks him back

-yes, good answering your other question I love programming, I would design and make games when im an adult-

-seriously?!, I love to play, it would be great to play whatever you do, what kind of games do you like?- asks all excited

-Well, kill zombies and terror; like silent hill, also adventures of dragons, knights, etc...- she tells

"woww, tell me when you make those games you'll send me a copy?" the guy says with his bright eyes

"Take it for granted, " she replies by smiling, but now you tell me, you have someone special waiting for you outside the train? - she asks

-well, there's a girl I like a lot and hopefully we can have something, we actually have it, I've dated her a couple of times and it's something, like saying wonderful...- just see some animals in between the beautiful flowers

"oh look there are rabbits!" says excitedly he just as I was going to tell you

"yes, how beautiful, we're going to caress them, they're too fat to make them cute," she said, she said putting a face around like she was talking to a baby

The two approach him and the rabbits don't escape, on the contrary, they stay there to caress them, they were clearly happy, as if nothing mattered at that minute, Jesse was hugging one of the boldest bunnies with a lot of tenderness and Tulip stares at him and Tulip stares at him and Think

-How cute he looks with the bunny!, how cute he is...-

"Don't you think "pachoncitos"?- he asks her

-yes!, they are very cuuuute- while appuring another chubby rabbit

After a good time of being like this, the girl says

-it's all very nice, but I think we should continue-

-mmm, yes- says something sad and then adds - we should look for the door

The two see the door in the distance, but there was someone looking after her, as they approached they saw who it was and it was a talking rabbit

-hello guys, they enjoyed the cart?, which they thought, I hope they had a good time, to get out of here the boy must make a floral arrangement to the prettiest girl in the place..., but mmm, I don't see anyone oh yes, you feel beautiful lady in that chair and her boyfriend will come back with a hermo so floral arrangement for you, " said

Tulip turned red when she was told Jesse was her boyfriend

"She's not my girlfriend, but I'll make a nice arrangement for you anyway- she says and goes to the country to look for flowers, the boy had no experience doing that kind of thing, but he tried it anyway.

He took several flowers joined them and took them away

-it wasn't easy, but I brought you these, I hope you like them-

The arrangement did not look bad, but it was not too pretty to open the door and let them pass

-I think you should do another one-

-another?, well, I don't know how to do this kind of thing- he responds

-but come on son, try a little harder, it's a beautiful girl you're going to give them to- says the rabbit

The boy went again to make another, this time he carefully chose the flowers he would use for the occasion, even imagined that that bouquet he was arming was for Lake so all inspired he took things easy and made this time a very beautiful bouquet with all kinds d and flowers he found, brightly colored and cleverly combined them, came to the side of the rabbit and Tulip.

-Look, what a beautiful arrangement your boyfriend brought you- says the rabbit

Tulip blushes

-Now you have to give the flowers to your girl, " she says

-Well, look I brought you some flowers- he says clearly embarrassed

-Let's not be so cold with the beautiful red-headed lady, be more romantic- says the rabbit

-Let's see, as being more romantic," he thought, suddenly something came up

-How about I give them to you with a song?, this is the lyrics of a Latin American song, it's ideal to give you the flowers- he says

-a song?, that's new, but give it, no problem- the rabbit responds

Jesse pulls out his cell phone as he has that song recorded and plans to sing on top, clears his throat and starts singing and although he's not tuned at all, the girl likes what she hears

I give you a rose Te regalo una rosa

I found her on the way. La encontré en el camino

I don't know if she's naked. No sé si está desnuda

Or he's got only one dress O tiene un solo vestido

No, I don't know. No, no lo sé

If summer waters it Si la riega el verano 

Or get drunk with oblivion O se embriaga de olvido

If she was ever loved Si alguna vez fue amada

Or he has hidden love- O tiene amor escondido-

The boy kneels before her and gives her the whole romantic bouquet, she turns red as a tomato and gives her the bouquet, she takes them and smells the flowers, then he keeps singing jumping to another part of the song

I'll give you my hands Te regalo mis manos 

My drooping eyelids Mis párpados caídos

The Deepest Kiss El beso más profundo

He who drowns in a groan, oh El que se ahoga en un gemido, oh

I'll give you an autumn Te regalo un otoño

A day between April and June Un día entre abril y junio

A ray of illusions Un rayo de ilusiones

A heart... Un corazón…

Enough boy, they won the door, so it's cute your boyfriend, don't lose it girl- the rabbit opens the door and the two of them go out and she didn't hold back and hugged him before going out the door.

"I didn't know you liked latin romantic music," she says as she hugs him by his arm

"Yes, I like a little hehehe, " he says as he scratches his neck with his other hand.

"It was really nice the way you gave me the flowers..., thank you- the girl tells him very close to him to get out of the car.

(Nockout)

Lake entered the next carriage, no doubt opened the door and upon entering he noticed that he was in a sort of sand, looking more detailed she saw that in the center there was a boxing ring

-how strange, that is this place, it will not be that I am in a box gym?-

From the back came a voice that interrupted her saying

-no, this is not a gym, it's actually a ring where you box-

The guy who spoke to you was a boxing anchor in charge of that car.

'and how i go out, where's the door?' she asks

The type responds:

-To get out of this tank, you only have to beat boxing champion Tomy Tomson, the bone destroyer, you only have to knock it out or, on the contrary, endure three rounds in a row without falling or knocking you out

-there is no other way?-

-as they say out there 'there's no easy way out' or that is there is no easy way out, look that knight over there will be your coach and will support you during the fight-

Lake understands that he will be a difficult rival, but that's not why he was going to let himself be beaten, plus she was made of metal literally and accepted the challenge they imposed on him so that they could give him the door so that he could get out

"I'm ready, bring me the wrestler, " she says confidently

-OK, but first, bring her the equipment!- he yells at some helpers who were in the gallery, they bring her boxing gloves, a helmet and dental protectors and although she didn't need any of that, she still accepted them for the fight, then after a while of mental preparation The presenter told him to get in the ring and with a big voice he went on to present them to the audience.

-in thissss corner, weighing a hundred and twenty kilos and measuring one meter ninety, the machine grind meat the "bone destroyer" toooomy tomson! -

People cheer him up, scream and rejoice to see the champion enter the arena, then the presenter gives rise to introduce Lake

And in this other corner measuring..., well you don't know much about it, the awesome metal girl "the steel wall", Laaaake! -

People still applaud him and cheer him up

-let the fight begin! - bell ringing and the contest begins, the girl was very sure she would win, it was made of metal what could bring her down anyway? and I also thought the guy was going to be soft because she's a woman, but...

-Very well boy, try to take me down! - yells at the subject, who by the way was a "mastodon of almost a hundred thy ninety cm, muscular, blond, like a Russian; he just looks at her with an expressionless face, raises her guard and moves her feet very fast approaching and walking away, she is surprised to see that and in a moment of distraction hit her hard in the face

-Up the guard girl! - the coach yells at she from a corner

-hug, my face! - he realized that things were serious

She raised her guard as well and began to fight in earnest, as she was lower than him, hit him with everything in his stomach, as he did not allow low blows and dodged the attacks of him, but not a single distraction was allowed, at any moment he could get another blow , ends the first round and everyone goes to their corner

"Lake, look, hit him in the jaw and whatever you do don't let hit you in the face again, I thought she was going to hurt you, " says the coach who supported her

-yes, I understand- responds

-let the second round begin! - shouts the presenter

The fighters approached, now Lake concentrated, set out to give a high hook to the jaw, although it was clear that doing so was harder than saying

The bell rings and the fight starts, the two are with the high guard he sends the first blow she dodges and makes a counterattack trying to reach the jaw, does not succeed, by doing that leaves the guard low in the stomach and takes advantage to hit it , almost throwing it away

-damn, he can't throw me out or I'll lose all three rounds - she says to herself

She suddenly hits him on one side where he had no guard, and he hits her again, this sees he reaches her hundred thy self leaving her almost on the ground, just before he falls the bell rings

-Separate! - the referee shouts

Everyone in their corner

"Come on girl, just one more round and the door is yours," the coach would tell her as she wet her face and massageher her shoulders

-fighters, come back here, ready for the third and final round?- asks the referee - let the third round of the night start!-

The bell rang and Lake only stayed up her guard and held on until the end of the assault the guy started hitting with everything, face, ribs, etc..., she initially held out, but after a couple of infinite seconds she slowly began to corner her in a corner of the Ring

-how much punishment, Lake receives, can it hold even the third round? - a commentator recited

She did all she could to hold up, but nothing, almost at last a huge punch in her face caused her to fall

-one, two, three...- began to count the referee

She half dizzy and resigned herself to losing the contest in her mind recalls why she wanted to get off the train and her motivation was Jesse, she didn't want to lose him and never see him again

-eight, nine...-

Lake with his last strength rises to follow, people cheer on the girl

"Get up, follow the fight!" shouts the referee, excited people clap and scream with emotion

At a time when the opponent trusted himself, mocking poor Lake; he lowered his guard because he thought she would not be able to beat him, the guy lowers his guard and she takes the opportunity and hits him on the chin with all his strength; was so strong that he threw it back and threw it away.

-one, two, three...-

-I hope I'm outof it," she thought.

-nine and ten, she's out of action, the winner is the Laaaaake steel wall! - the people say the cheers and shouts their name like the champion

-well champion to the showers, the coach commands it-

-but the door-

-Come on!

She goes bathed, even passes new clothes and after that the car manager says:

-there's your way out-

She, upon seeing the door, gives a tight hug to the trained and tells her all excited

-Thank you!-

-don't thank me, give them to yourself, you beat the champion-

At the back of the dressing rooms just behind a few lockers is the door and she comes out tired, but glad that she could make it.

(The prom)

The next car they went to was a school dance and there was only them and no one else

-Look Jesse, we're in a school gym adorned like it's a high school dance, don't you think it's cute?- she says

-I think so, but you don't think it's weird that there's no one at a dance, I mean, there's always a lot of people at these kinds of events, but it's just us- he replies

-mmm..., true there is no music, but look the tables are adorned and there are sandwiches in them, I think I will eat something-

-I follow you, I think I'm hungry too-

The boys started eating and drinking everything that was served on the tables, when suddenly the gym light came down leaving it dim and lit the ball of mirrors and some other colorful lights; the boys sat down for a moment

-Look, I think the dance is going to start- she says

-yes, what an emotion, last time I couldn't go to the prom at my school, I got sick that day- he says, laughing

-You got sick?, jjahahahaha, what a bad vibe, I last went, but I didn't have such a good time, I didn't dance, or did I share much with my friends-

-Why, what happened to you?- says Jesse surprised

-my only friend that day couldn't go and I didn't have anyone else to talk to or chat with, everyone was looking at me like I was a freak," she told her

-mmm..., I'm sorry to hear that- she says something sad to her in a tone feeling some pity for her.

Suddenly people start to arrive at the dance and the hall starts to fill with people, young people and some caregivers and from the top the voice of the DJ comes out

Welcome to the dance of the class a hundred and five of a year one thousand nine hundred and eighty-nine, let's give the music hard and let the fun begin!-

He began to play dance music from the eighties

-one thousand nine hundred and eighty-nine?-, at what time are we supposed to be?- she told to he

-it's like I'm going to the dance my parents were, hahaha - the boy laughed.

-yes, right, it's like my parents' dancing, and if I'm not mistaken they met while they were there-

The two were sitting while everyone had fun

-hear sit down where the door to all this will be- she asks

"I don't know, " he answers

After a moment when they stood silently looking at their cell phones, the boy stands up and stands in front of Tulip and says:

-Good dear girl, from what you told me you didn't have a good dance, but now we're going to change that, you want to dance with me?- he reaches out and she looks him in the eye and gives her up from the chair and they start dancing to the music of the eighties

No matter they danced all the songs, they even put on some madonna, Asia, Michael Jackson, to one of "Huey Lewis & The News" the power of love

-oh, I love that song is from one of my favorite movies, go back in time!- he said excitedly as they kept moving

And so they went on for a good while, until the girl got tired

-Jesse I'm having fun and everything, but I want to rest for a moment- she says something hectic

-of course, we're going to rest for a while, he replies and then walks her to the chair

After a while the DJ says now we will place varied themes from moved to some slow, for those in love and for those passengers who are here, we will tell you where the door is only if you dance all the songs that you put from now until the last and this is madonna "lucky star"

"This is our chance," Jesse tells Tulip - come, let's dance - the song starts to play on the dance floor and several couples start taking places

-it's okay, come on- he takes the hand and pulls it to the gym center she feels the hot hand of it and gets nervous and her green hand by the number starts to sweat copiously.

-I wish he didn't mind my sweat- i thought, but he didn't care about that, when they got to the center they started dancing, suddenly they crossed looks, smiles and a lot of fun, they were both having a wonderful time, after a few songs moved the DJ says down the top Speaker:

-Very well, I see that they are not getting bored, now we will place something calmer and this is "the cheap" - the song clearly more slow starts to sound and the couples are getting closer, it was no longer the unbridled dance, now it was something more "intimate"

-You want to get close, we're going to dance, you know, this song is always put up by my dad when he washes his car-says the guy

-ha yes, how cute- she replies

Now my dears, one of Roxette's "it's must have been love"

The song starts to play, the lights go down even lower and all the other couples danced very attached to each other and she put her face on Jesse's chest, and danced slowly,

she could almost hear her heartbeat, he followed her current and continued dancing until the song was finished when she finished she was still glued to her chest.

-Tulip, the song is ov...- she interrupts giving him a kiss on her mouth, the boy gets a little shocked, but answers the kiss with a burning one staying like this for a moment, as if there was nothing else in the world.

Lights blind kids while the DJ says:

-Wow, go, we have the winners of the door, come come approach lovebirds- they come -well, congratulations, I watched them dance and you could tell they were having fun, yes or no people?! -

the public yells and then they open the doors, they leave that car without saying anything, but having a new experience to tell in the future.

(Dungeon and dragons)

Lake enters the next car, tired of the fight she had before, decided to rest a moment before opening the next door, she just lay on the ground and closed her eyes, obviously fell asleep with the sound of the backrails that didn't bother her against river served as an enticer, as if that constant noise cradled her. She dreamed of Jesse, it was more like a kind of nightmare for her, she dreamed that she would never see him again, that she would be locked in the train forever

-... Damn!- she cried when she reopened her eyes - I don't want to stay here, I want to see him again- she said lamenting a few small tears from her eyes, but she had to be strong, wiped away her tears and rose, bravely opened the next door ready what it came for

As he walked through the door he came to a kind of half-evoked fair, everywhere horses, pigs and people dressed from the time

-what a curious car I came to give, I think it'll be easy to get out of here, but before something to eat, I'm hungry- she thought

was up to a tent where they roasted charcoal turkeys pierced with a wood and turned them slowly in that place there was an oversized lady with large breasts

-Hello, I'm hungry and I'd like a piece of that turkey to roast out there- she says.

-clear noble knight, must come hungry after great battles- tells the manager, thinking that his metallic skin color was a kind of armor that he was wearing at the time

-yes, I've really been through a lot of things and..., wait, what, knight? - says I'm surprised

-of course, the knights of shining armor eat for free, for everything they've been through and going to pass- says the lady of that store

She keeps thinking about it for a moment.

-mmm..., it doesn't sound so bad that of eating for free just because they think I'm a knight and because of the color of my skin is metallic hahaha- she thought to herself

-I accept your gift with much noble gratitude lady - said that trying to endure laughter

-The only thing is that your voice is heard feminine, it's strange coming from a man of arms- she says

-is that...,- puts his voice as grave as he can - I've been on adventures in the mountains and I caught some flu, that's why he hears it...- she responds

-mmm, it's okay, it can be-

Having eaten what she said was the best turkey leg of her life, she asks the owner

-listen, I need to get out of the car, to, for, uh.., well live more adventures, could you tell me where I find the way out, please?-

After looking at her for a while, she says:

-that I don't know, but you could go ask the castle guard, they know where he is-

Lake has no choice but to go there, it wasn't far away the castle so it got going.

When the guards of the tower arrived escorted her up to the king, so that she could speak about the door

-there's the king, address him as his majesty- the guard tells her, they push her and they leave him alone in front of the throne, Lake bends down by laying her knee on the floor and looking down

-what did your knight come to?-

Lake hears him again that he was treated as a man, but it was not in his interest to argue so he accepts the fact that she was treated as a man

-Your Majesty, I am here to ask you please show me the exit door of the carriage...-

-mmm..., but you know that the door is guarded by the dragon of the tower, besides has kidnapped my daughter the princess of the kingdom of Blackberries, I have sent almost all my cavalry to rescue her and in passing bring the door, but everyone has failed...- replies the king something p reoccupied

The king is silent and then adds

-what do you think if I send you, you rescue my daughter and you'll have your door to get out, that's nothing else I can do-

Lake thinks so, but since he has no other way to do it, he has no choice but to accept the mission and go for it and the door

-I accept Your Majesty, I will go in the name of the kingdom of Blackberries-

-Well, perfect, you'll have your squat and your team, although the way you look you already have armor- she replies and she says:

-this is a..., light armor, I think I'll need something more uh, strong and besides I don't have a sword to fight the beast, Your Majesty-

-You're right, Sir lanceclot!, take her to the armory facility!- the other knight arrives and takes the arm and guides her to the armory

-come, come on, I have to arm you and give you good armor-

The girl just lets herself be guided

-well, we're here, Sir Lanceclot gives him an armor, leather boots, steel pants, a chest that covered his entire torso and back, shoulder pads covered by riveted spikes and finally a moth with mesh dimension that covered his shoulders and almost the entire face protects his hair giving him his whole head

-and now, this is your shield made of steel and especially to withstand the fire and finally your sword - he tells him as he pulls it out of a forge

The sword was beautiful, it began with a templar cross inlaid with rubies; the handle was made of silver with a gold dragon curled to where the leaf began, on the leaf was carved the coat of arms of the kingdom and its pod made of wood and fine leather

-ho, what a sword! - tells her excitedly, the girl takes her and realizes that she is heavy, she manages and crosses her back along with the shield, then the knight takes her to a stable to pass her a horse , a beautiful black horse, big, looked like a beast

\- we are giving you the best we have for you to rescue the princess, take before you go here you have a bag with a map, the road is not long and the tower is over the mountains; noble warrior we ask you to just release the princess come back here and we will escort you to the door ourselves, good luck- says goodbye.

The girl or in this case the boy set out on his horseback ride, had never ridden one, but still did not have much trouble handling the animal, after a full day of travel the girl was exhausted and hungry in the middle of the road could be seen in the distance a tavern.

The girl leaves her horse grazing and comes in. inside was full of men, warriors and thieves, drank and sang, she approached the bar

-what do you want, knight, says the bartender

-I'm on a mission sent by the king to rescue the princess from the Moors kingdom- she says

The bartender looks at her for a moment and says:

-so they sent you to die, it's practically suicide, you don't know how many have left to rescue it, but that dragon practically devours them, no matter how strong you are-

-Well, you have something to eat and drink?- she asks

-of course, bring our brave turkey leg and cold beer- he says to some waiters

The guy who served her the dish had a similar Jesse, she stares at him and blushes, reminds the boy a lot

-You look so noble knight? is that I have something on my face?- he tells him when he realizes that she looks at him

-... no, nothing, follow you with your he, work- responds

-I heard that you are going to kill the dragon, listen to the advice of this noble waiter, first...-

Lake just looked at him, he didn't even take his words into account, and it reminded her so much of her boyfriend that she thought she was talking to him, after explaining the whole guy asks her:

-you understand me?-

The girl tells him

-you can repeat it, please, is that I did not understand you, I lost myself in your eyes-

-in my what?..., well no matter what I told you is that the dragon has a weak point and that is his stomach, bury his sword there and the fight will be yours-

-ho, ok- she replies.

The girl sets off to the tower where the princess and the dragon are, mentally prepared for what would be a great battle, her stomach tightened just thinking about it, the horse walked fast and without pauses, it was as if you knew the way beforehand , in the distance begins to see the tower and every subway that approached became bigger and imposing and at no time was already at the entrance.

-well, I think this is the end of the road, it's time for the truth- she said to herself, as she took air

In front of her an immense wooden door loomed, the girl barely moved the heavy door to be able to enter, left the horse at the entrance to escape if things were going wrong, after all she did not want to die there, a huge hall full of gold, jewelry and other things

-There's nothing here, where the dragon is, where the princess is- asks aloud and out of nowhere a voice just if perceptible answered what she had asked

-You're a knight?, I'm the princess, come I'm up at the end of the spiral stairs, the dragon soon comes back!- the princess shouts

Lake climbed the stairs that were very long, by the way, soon arrived and after what looked like a prison with forged steel bars was the princess and in an adjoining cell was the door to get out of the carriage, she tells him:

-Princess, don't worry, I'm here to rescue you-

in that from behind sounds a deafening roar, was the dragon that had reached the tower

"Hell," I didn't expect it to come so fast!- said Lake

The beast was five metres tall, wings that looked like steel, incandescent red eyes showing fury and a jaw that when opened showed exaggeratedly sharp teeth, Lake soon came down to hide behind a pillar and plan his Attack

"damn, this got ugly," he whispered when he saw the monster

The dragon had a very good sense of smell and felt the smell of it, began to trace it and did not have much trouble finding it.

That beast hit her spine with her tail throwing her in the act, she ran as fast as she could, but it was too late the dragon had noticed her presence, she only had to fight

-Well, if I die I won't die like a coward!- he says as he pulls his shield and sword out of his back

The monster opens its jaws inhales a great deal of air, his breathing was so strong that it resonated in every corner; filled his lungs and then let out a breath of fire

so hard that he burned the other column, Lake stood guard with his shield and as he could began to approach.

-I'm not afraid of you, you beast!- she cried

Crass error, this one became more enraged, began to flap her wings by raising a very strong wind inside the tower, she was so strong that she could not stand and on top of that raised a lot of dust and grime that covered her eyes

-Hell, hell, I can't see where it got in- she said to her, suddenly one felt that the beast had pushed her with it claws, she went to hit against a wall of stones, after cornering her began to gather air to fire her

-Damn, if I don't do something it will burn me!- she got up and ran as the fire followed her all over the room, suddenly and before escaping the fire with her claws she hit her again knocking her down, quickly tube to spin up another part saving her from being swallowed going so far to the back

-I know!- he climbed on his tail and with sword in hand set out to cut it off, but the skin was very hard, almost like a rock

-damn!- screams just before the dragon threw it against the wall again and falling to the ground

-What do I do, what do I do?- she wondered in her desperate mind, as the monster was preparing to attack again, then she remembered what the boy in the tavern told him, to attack the belly

-I'll have to do that- she said, quickly got up and ran as fast as she could to the dragon, again another blow of fire, this time the girl did not recoil but with her self-protecting herself crouching behind him

-The wind is very strong with fire!- she shouted as her shield got hotter and hotter, when it was almost red-hot, the monster stopped for a moment and she took the opportunity to continue until her counter-attack was completed, the only thing that prevented her from carrying out her attack was the fact that this the stomach protected him by putting him on the ground, but she cunningly jumped over her face burying the sword in her eye, the animal writhing in pain rising at times

when it gets up may be my chance! - she pulled the sword out of her eye and put it back into the other, now she was blind, she threw herself to the ground from the dragon's head, falling standing and when she got up one last time, she was able to cut her in the stomach , burying the whole blade and cutting it after that initial wound.

He screamed like a pig being sacrificed, and then when Lake drew his sword, bled profusely, and his bowels came out spreading all over the floor, the dragon was thus defeated; was exhausted, barely standing, sat a moment beside the dejected corpse.

-uff, this was intense!- she said to herself

-Knight, Congratulations, but can you get me out of here?- reminded her princess

-Hu, I'd forgotten about her- she thought

-How do I open your cell?! - asks by yelling at him

-it's easy, the keys are in a drawer behind all the treasures- responds.

They were indeed there, a bunch of keys. They both came out to the castle, the king could not be happier, in the night at the castle a great dinner was made with Lake as the great or in the case of the people of the castle "the great hero" and named him "Sir" and official member of the crown.

At the banquet she ate she drank in great quantity, the music and the feast did not miss, dances and laughter everywhere, the princess was rescued and no one would fear the dragon anymore, the jolgo durório all night, the next day the sun lake was tired and asked the king if I owe you somewhere to sleep

-of course, give the best room to our knight the best room in the kingdom!- ordered the squats

They prepared everything, the bathroom, new clothes, a large bed, etc..., she slept to "loose leg", never in all her journey up to that moment had been so comfortable, she woke up as she felt that her bedroom door was knocked on

-Yes?- asked a voice behind the door said:

-is it me, the princess, can I enter your room?-

Lake was out of sleeping clothes, she thought to herself - hell if she sees me, she'll know I'm a woman and I'm not a knight - then she said:

-wait for me, beautiful lady- as she dressed in the clothes she had been given

-now yes, come in!-

The princess came in and saw Lake lying on the bed she quickly went up to her and sat down and began to speak

-noble knight, since you saved me from that horrible beast, I come to offer you my hand in marriage, my father will not oppose

Lake was frosty, and answered nervously:

-I can't accept your offer, I have to move on- she said

-why do you not want my hand, do you not know how many men of this kingdom have tried to conquer me and you reject me, else I seem ugly or unclean?; is that besides being brave and strong you seem very cute to me, that is, you have feminine features on your face and body and that makes me extremely attractive in a man- he tells him as he gets closer and closer to Lake

-tha... thank you for telling me that and not at all, you're not ugly, you're very beautiful, I love your blue green eyes, your beautiful white skin without spots, your long golden hair that feels silky and soft to the touch and...- the princess interrupts giving her a deep kiss in her mouth, Lake is paralyzed for a moment and then backs off with her face clearly red

-Princess, your offer is generous, but I must continue my adventure and help other kingdoms, it is more I have to go through the door if possible today, but I will tell you what, in a tavern there is a boy, maybe not as cute as me , but give him a chance, he says.

Finally Lake leaves that wagon and before he opened the door the king tells him

-before you go, do you want to take something?-

Lake thinks about it and says

-Your Majesty, I would like you to give me the sword and the shield-

-the king looks at her and says:

-stun, bring our knight his shield and sword!-

They give them to her and she walks through the door and finally leaves.

(The cabin)

The next car the boys arrived at was a hazy one, it was a devilish cold and a fog so dense and so thick that barely allowing visibility, the boys see a small light in the distance and since it was something dark they had no choice but to go to that point, the two rushed the pace and after walking a while they came to what looked like a small hut

-Look, it's a wooden hut- Jesse said, he comes over to look closely and sees that light was a chimney burning inside, no more people were visible inside so he tried to open the door and to the surprise of both opens

-Look Tulip, it opened up, come in, I'm dying of cold- he says and they both come in

-How cozy it feels in here- she said as she poked her face out the window to look out

-yes, I suppose we can go through the next door as soon as there's no more fog or at least it's more visible- the boy replies

-What do we do for while? - she tells

-mmm we can..., you hungry?, I at least yes, hahaha- she laughs, she hears him smile so sweetly she feels something warm inside her

-Hunger?- but we ate in the dance cart- he says

-yes, but so much moving the skeleton whetted my appetite, I'll look for something-

Jesse starts scrutinizing the whole cabin for something to eat and finds in a drawer a bottle of red wine a basket of strawberries, grapes and some cheese

-look at Tulip, I found food, I don't know if you like strawberries, grapes and cheese and on top of that there is wine, I have never drunk, but...-

\- no onions?- interrupts her screaming from the other room

-No, there isn't! – responds

The girl also starts to scrutinize the cabin just out of curiosity and in that she finds something that she likes very much, when she sees it, she says aloud to the boy:

-ho, look what I found! - says

what she found was a bath with a tub full of tempered water and bubbles

-I'm going to take a bath! -

-Quietly, I'll take care of setting the table for us to eat later- he replies

After half an hour the girl comes out of the bathroom covered in a robe and goes to the table to eat, the boy prepared everything, put the cutlery, the dishes a couple of drinks, the flowers from the rabbit's cart also used them to decorate the table by putting them in water and although it was not much , it made it look perfect, like a restaurant, besides that the table remained in front of the fireplace and for more as in the cabin there was no electric light put candles that coincidentally were also inside the drawer. The girl had her eyes shining when she saw that scene and seeing Jesse waiting for her to eat together.

-Did I take a long time? - asks her

-No, I waited for you, I don't like to make that ugly eating before and leave you alone eating, plus I want to share with you, although we've been together time, but we haven't shared something so relaxed-like- she says, smiling.

-even put music from your cell phone, it's the same song from the flower wagon?- she asks

-no, I mean it's the same singer, but it's another one, i hope you don't get bored or don't like it, if you want to change it for another one or I turn off my cell phone-

-No, I like it, it gives the place more atmosphere, plus I don't like it being so quiet- she says as she settles in her chair to eat

The boys start eating sharing their experiences of when they were inside the train before and they made each outside the train as well, when they got thirsty for food and the acids of the strawberries opened the wine and started drinking it

-... hug, that strong, but it's fruity, it's not so bad, I thought it would be worse- she says

-mmm.., not so bad- he tells him as he sips his glass

After a few minutes the alcohol begins to take effect and she turns red from the wine and so does he and says some things that seem cute to Tulip.

\- you've ever been told that you look cute blushing- she says without thinking and then adds - and your hair is nice loose-

She covers her face with both hands and turns redder and her skin warmed by alcohol, by the "shame" her glasses are tarnished by the steam that sheds her skin; he smiles at her and she can't help but feel tenderly observed by the boy.

-no, I've never been told that...-

The two remain silent, the cabin also stays in complete silence, they stare into their eyes for a moment the girl thinking that they could kiss again becomes nervous and says:

-mmm..., you know I´m sleepy, I'm going to go to bed-

The boy replies

-good idea, where are the rooms?-

The two get a surprise there's only one and with a single bed with lots of pillows and bedspreads that seemed very comfortable, the two stare and Tulip says:

-mmm there's only one bed, you sleep, I'll do it outside- to which he interrupts with a smile

-No, you sleep here, I'll manage outside- says Jesse.

So they did, the boy took advantage of bathing and then lay down on a sofa, the fire of the chimney began to diminish and the cold entered the cabin, the boy trembled even Tulip was cold and that was covered, she was worried and got up to see the boy, saw him trembling, she entered a feeling of guilt went to him and touched his shoulder to wake him up

-... Hey Jesse, I see you cold, if you want you can hmmm..., come sleep with me...-

He who was barely covered in his jacket looked at her and said:

-seriously?, don't you want me to sleep with you..., i snore so loud hahaha- he told her jokingly

She smiled and said:

-no, it doesn't bother me...-

They came to bed and got each at each end, as if not wanting to approach

-Well, let's sleep, but don't even think about approaching me or trying to touch me!- she tells the boy in a serious tone.

-No, don't worry, I wouldn't do any of that to you..., well it's already dreamt, good night- he says

-good night, I suppose it's night in this car-

Each one settles in for his side, after a while Jesse feels that the girl starts to approach him more and more, he gets nervous and in the middle of that room the girl says with a low tone of voice:

-Jesse, can I sampen you?

-what, you didn't want me not to come near or touch you, I'm as far away from you as I can and... - she interrupts

-I know what I said, but it's a hell of a cold and you're "warm," but if you want we'll leave it at that...-

-well..., it's okay, hold me if that makes you feel good, do it-

The girl came up and hugged him and he didn't move his arms first, but he let go and answered that hug just like at the dance

-Have you ever been hugged like that?, I mean you don't tell about the dance- Tulip asks him

-Not being in a bed, but if I've been hugged like this- he remembered Lake and how they were scorching and kissing as they went out on their dates, Tulip approached his chest and settled his head under Jesse's face near his heart so he could hear again his heartbeat, but now in more detail by the silence he prevailed and he says:

-your hair smells good!-

-hmmm..., thank you- she hugged him louder when she told him that - this lukewarm, I like, I was dying of cold-

-yes, so am I, but now I'm very warm with you-

The two settled in very sticky without reaching something unseemly or upright, the two were very comfortable in that ice cream room, but for them it was the best in the world.

The "next day," Tulip wakes up first and when he opens his eyes he sees Jesse's face still sleeping, and she stares for a moment, it was as if he admired him then he wakes up and sees that he was looking at him and when he sees it so they both smile , each, their eyes crossed.

-How cute she always smiles at me- she thinks

After a while of being in bed they realize that outside there is sunlight, they both stand up and look out the window and saw that the nebullosity was gone and you could already see the door that was not more than ten meters from the cabin

-well, we can go now, he says

The girl had mixed feelings, on the one hand, she didn't want to leave that cabin or leave it to him, but on the other hand she knew she had to get off the train or she had a life out of that place.

They both leave that car leaving a nice memory and bringing their bonds of friendship between them.

(The truth)

Lake entered the next car after everything that had happened in the previous one, noticed something very familiar in the air, she felt as if she had already been there, looked around

-mmm..., this sounds very familiar to me, what is this place, where I am?-.

Jesse and Tulip came in on the other side and like Lake he felt something familiar.

-This car sounds very familiar to me, where I know this very close environment from- he said as he looked around

-what happens?. Tulip asks

-nothing, it's just that I feel like I've already been stuck here once, but I can't remember

-Maybe it's just a simple coincidence- he says

-mmm..., maybe, but I want to be sure of that- he replies with a serious face.

On the other side Lake walked the aisles and realizes that where she's stuck is the mall of the "Apex" boys.

-ho, now I realize, this is the car of those damn Apex, why of all the cars on this train I had to fall here?- she wondered.

-look, here's a graffiti that says "Apex," doesn't remind you of anything?- Tulip ask

-Apex?, Apex, Tulip damn, we're in danger in here, we'd better get out of here!- the boy replies

\- but what happened, could you at least tell me something?

-I'll tell you, but when we get out of here- he says as he sweats cold

The boys, especially Jesse and on the other side Lake, were looking for the door to get out. the car was with the lights off so the vision wasn't very good, but in a Jesse sees the silhouette in the distance from Lake and vice versa, the guys hide, thinking it was some Apex kid

-Tell me, who are you?! - Start by shouting Lake while she's crouching behind a wall

-I am, I am...- I'll tell you and if it's Grace?

-Tulip, if you see me being attacked or anything bad happens, I want you to run as fast as possible to the train exit, don't worry about me-

-but...- replied

-But nothing, listen to me, I don't want anything bad to happen to you- he said, he said, then he got serious and told him who he was.

-my name is Jesse and you, who are you?! - asked

-Jesse…, Jesse!, Jesse is me, Lake!- he replied cheerfully

-Lake?, Lake is that you?-

The boys all came out of where they had been hiding and gathered in the middle of the shopping store aisle. They embraced when they met, as if they had not seen each other in many years

-Tulip, come, it's safe-

Tulip comes out from behind the wall and sees who he meant with Lake

-You're my reflection, I let you go- She says

-Yes, and I thank you, if you hadn't let me go, I wouldn't have been able to get out of that bondage and I couldn't have met my boyfriend- she replies

-what boyfriend?-

-Jesse, he's my boyfriend, you don't know how much I missed you!- she says, looking at him

Tulip upon learning it was as if a dagger had been nailed right in the middle of her chest, she felt something for him and that all that time sharing all that kind of things with him and also being the good friend, chivalrous and all the nice ness that was with her they could not forget so Easily.

Tulip looked down and made no noise began to walk out, but suddenly the mall lights came on

-bravo!- says a voice that applauds sarcastically, Jesse and Lake immediately identified as Grace

-Grace, what do you want?! - says he

From a dark tent she goes out with the cat, the two

-nothing, I see that our plan in a way went wrong, you see cat, you just lost a complete wagon that will now be apex

None of the three knew what he was talking about

-explain to me what that "plan" thing is- Lake asks

The cat says in a cold tone:

\- let me see where to start from, those wagons where you two were were planned by me to put you slowly in situations... how to say it, romantic and approaching to see if they fell in love and left that damn reflection for someone "human", but I see that I lost the bet- interrupts Lake angrily interrogating the cat

-and I?, the wagons where I was were directly difficult, not to mention that I almost lost my life in the last one- Lake said

Let me answer to myself, Grace tells the cat

-I took care of looking for you those cars, frankly it cost me a lot, this train is not made to do difficult things, since it is so that passengers can get out quickly-

-but why? - asks

-Because I like you and I wanted to see you suffer, but I see that you got through everything in the right way- he says to him as she puts on his hood covering his face and laughing adds - well, now it won't be so easy-

From everywhere came boys from Apex surrounding the three

Jesse, Tulip and Lake turn back to back

-what do we do?- asks

-we fight- Lake says as he pulls out the shield and sword he had been given in the previous car

Tulip got nervous, but still had no choice but to stay and fight and his hands were still in "one" so they couldn't get out yet

The fight begins, the boys had spears and irons to fight, they only had Lake's weapons, Tulip from their bag pulls out a defense pepper spray and Jesse picked up an wrench that was casually lying at his feet.

-We only have this to defend ourselves- he says.

They began to hand out blows and cuts to anyone who crossed their path, Tulip sprayed the attackers' eyes and then when they were blind he would kick them with all their might, they fought each one covering their backs and trying not to hurt them, after a very intense few minutes of fighting, Tulip ran out of spray

-I'm with nothing!- she told Jesse and he replied

-Stay with me, I'll protect you as best I can-

While Lake defended himself without much trouble with his shield, there were so many who no longer knew what to do and suddenly Tulip was heard

-helpmeeee! -

-Hell, I'm going to rescue her, cover me!- she told Lake, for her part she kept fighting

he ran as fast as he could and saw that Tulip was being dragged into a kind of machine, it was like the one who put the number on you, but bewitches

-what are they going to do with it?!- just before he reached her four blocked him, fought as he could, but four against one, it was a lot for him

They tied them up and put them together in front of that machine

-what will they do to us?- she asks

-Relax, we'll put an infinite sign on each of you so you can never get out of here- the cat said

-Hey there's something I don't understand, I thought you and the Apex hated each other, that happened that you're so close now- Jesse asks.

-well dear, they helped me do certain things, it's not the case that I say them, but now it's not that we're friends, but we can get along- he responds as he starts to activate the machine

-Cursed cat, did you play with our feelings just for a stupid bet?! - Tulip yells at you

-and you, why didn't you tell me she was your girlfriend?! -he says to him crying - I thought you loved me, but I was wrong - the boy is silent, he doesn't say anything, but he also felt bad about it.

-well in five minutes you'll be ready, get ready for an eternity here- he laughs malevolently

They resign themselves and await their conviction

-Hey, I'm sorry about all this, it wasn't my intention to disappoint you and it was my fault that I wouldn't have told you anything about Lake, if you don't want to see me again in your life, I'll understand...- says something sad

The girl doesn't respond, more than the condemnation of staying there, it hurt that he was nothing about her and that is that she had fallen deeply in love.

-one minute - says the cat

Grace stopping with her smiling folded arms and watching as the boys suffer, suddenly changed her face when she felt a blow to her head falling unconscious, she believed that with the Apex boys it was enough for them to take care of Lake, but did not count that she was already a big fighter

-I didn't like your wagons, but if I see him on the bright side, he'll fight and well- he told her when he saw her fall to the ground when he hit her with the shield

-cat, let them go! - yells

-you think I'm going to let them go just because you tell me, there's nothing left for the machine to start working-

Lake runs as strong and fast as she can, but she can't reach, out of nowhere the electric power of the car is cut off and it's all dark, the only thing that shines were the numbers one of Jesse and Tulip

-Hello passengers, look you've grown up!, getting closer to death- says a cheerful and sad robotic voice, Tulip knows what One-One is

-One-One!- says cheerfully when he sees it

-hi Tulip, I see you and your friends are in trouble, I came as soon as I knew it to rescue you and to get you out of the sentence of having to live here, don't be so depressing, it's not so bad - he said himself then he says the happy part - loose to the boys, I didn't authorize that number machine and there should only be one for the whole train; yes, not two, although it would greatly relieve the work

The cat has no choice but to let them go.

-and as for this carriage taken by the Apex will be destroyed immediately and all will be sent out of this train; But that's against the rules; it doesn't matter so they don't make more disasters- he responds to one-One himself.

Finally, the boys are left free and all are sent out their hands reach zero to be released

-Tulip, I...- says Jesse

-don't tell me anything, just go and let me go on my way- again your eyes get wet with tears

-... well, at least I can be your friend?, I don't want to lose you...-

-No, I don't want to be friends with the one I loved and who broke my heart- she tells him.

Jesse before she walked through the door, grabs her arm and gives him a strong hug and she pushes him, Lake who didn't understand much what was going on was going to defend him, but he stopped her with his arm and moving his head telling him not to do it Nothing.

The two broke through the door and returned to their respective places

Two months later, Jesse is in a swimming competition as he was good at that he got in one he came out of the pool to discover that on his cell phone his Whatsapp had a message and it was one of Tulip, he was very happy to hear from her and that is when in the train hugged her, put her phone number and whatsapp in her pocket in case she wanted to talk to him and it worked.


End file.
